Judgement
by MidKnight-Hikari
Summary: Ben and Rook have been partners for years and during that time, Rook kept away a shameful secret... that is, until Ben found out. [May be triggering]


**Judgement**

Slash.

Yet another pitiful, deep cut adorned Rook's violet body again, pacifically his arm. His little secret really, that his weapon with many functions was used against himself. Rook's never understood it, even after his research about it. Self harm, he believes that's what it was called.

It was easy for Rook's to hide his shame; he never took off his suit and proto tech armour in front of people, he rarely took it off when he was alone. Danger was everywhere, he couldn't be too careful.  
He's been on earth for three years now, the same amount of time he's been partners with Ben. Aha, Ben. Rook's always had mixed emotions about the boy, one point Ben is admiral, then another he can be a nuisance; however, Rook would never tell that to Ben.

Rook let out an exasperated sigh, carelessly throwing his weapon at the end of his bed, falling on the bed next to it. He was tired and that was rare for Rook, he couldn't get enough of work and missions, however Ben and Rook have been patrolling for a long while, six hours maybe? He can't remember, in fact, he didn't care at this present moment.  
Rook's breathing was soft and even, the Revonnahgander slipping into an unintentional sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Rook! It's time to get up sleepy head!"

Rook's peaceful sleep was disturbed hastily by a frivolous male, the brunette walking into Rook's room without permission; standing by the door, waiting for the alien to jump to his feet and get a move on. Ben's grin faltered greatly at the sight of Rook, it wasn't like Rook to over sleep, quite the opposite.

"Rook...?" Ben's voice was laced with slight concern, Rook wasn't moving at all. The boy took one step and then stopped as soon as Rook whined. He assumed that he wasn't in the greatest of moods to get up.  
"Dude, are you okay?"

Ben's voice was starting to grind against Rook's nerves; his senses were still in a blur, tiredness lingering in his system despite having so many hours of sleep. The violet haired alien propped himself up on his arms, his back still facing Ben. He didn't even bother to glance at his partner.

"Just... tired," Rook replied groggily, using his hands to rub against his tired, crimson and abnormal eyes, relieving them of their slight ache. The Revonnahgander exhaled loudly, to his knowledge over the years, it was a common thing humans did when they were waking up.

Ben couldn't help but have a hint of a smile twitch at his lips; the green eyed boy was glad that it was just tiredness. Ben walked into the middle of the room, the door automatically closing. Green eyes scanned the room, just like Rook, it was clean and under control, the only thing that seemed out of place was his Proto-Tech armour and black suit lying in a slapdash fashion near his bed.  
He never seen Rook without his suit on, he noticed the black markings on his back in a strange but symmetrical pattern. It wasn't a sight that the great hero Ben 10 wanted to see, nevertheless. The brunette picked up the top half of Rook's black clothing and walked over to him, slopping down beside him on the bed. Rook head was still buried in his hands.

"C'mon Rook, Grandpa Max needs us to patrol in Undertown-"Ben didn't finish his sentence, while talking his vision scanned the room then to Rook, where his eyes fell to the other's arms. His words caught up in his throat, taking a more detailed look, his body was covered in cuts.  
"R-Rook! Dude, what happened to you?!" Ben yelled, he has never seen Rook with any wounds from their battles, he noticed that some were old and faintly scarred and some were fresh. Instinctively Ben reached out and grabbed Rook's arm and inspected the area of his now tainted, pastel violet fur. The action shocked the alien, causing him to snap up and retract his arm from the concern male, turning around to face away from Ben. Rook's was wide awake now.

The two sat in silence, Ben too dumbstruck to say anything and Rook too ashamed to give a silly story of how he was 'attacked'. Ben was stupid at times but Rook had a feeling Ben knew full well what it is.  
Seconds passed, even minutes, the pair sat alone in a deafening silence. Ben fiddled with the trim of his chinos, before speaking up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ben's voice was laced with sadness and concern, his voice sounded close to tears.

Rook shrugged, shaking his head, he snatched his black top and navy blue armour, putting them on quickly. Ben had seen far too much.  
"I don't know. I don't understand it myself; I wouldn't have thought you would understand."

With that, Rook travelled over to his black, tight trousers and slipped them on, straightening out his clothing and armour, he took his leave and exited his personal room, leaving behind a confused and sad Ben. The toxic eyed male glanced over to Rook's Proto-Tech gun and picked it up, holding the advanced device in his hands. Ben exhaled shakily, his eyes full of melancholy.

"I guess the happiest of people... are the saddest of people..." The boy mumbled, closing his eyes.

A few seconds later, Rook appeared in the room again. He expected Ben to leave the room, looking at Ben awkwardly while the boy embraced his Proto-Tech gun. The hero looked up, locked eyes with Rook's and then looked away, presenting the gun to the alien.

"You forgot this..." Rook quickly grabbed his tool, and slowly made his way out of the room, feeling tension between him and Ben.  
"I judged you Rook," Ben piped up, causing the pastel, violet coloured alien to stop his tracks. "I always thought you were... y'know, not sad. You never looked sad at all, and we've been partners for three years!"

"Looks like your judgement wasn't correct, Ben Tennyson." Rook walked off in haste, the door automatically shutting itself, leaving the hero alone once again.


End file.
